From the frying pan into the fire
by green7silver
Summary: Severus warns the Potters of Voldemort s attack in Godric s hollow. On the run Snape and the marauders stumble into a lot of family trouble. Also the Malfoys turn up. Last chapter added.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: From the Frying Pan into the Fire. AUTHOR: green7silver DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and I don't know who else do. RATING: PG13 FEEDBACK: Would love it, positive, negative, as long as it is constructive. NOTES: Thanks to Helen, my betareader. I miss you. PAIRING: I don ´t think I will change anything in the pairings James/Lily and Lucius/Narcissa. There will be also Remus/Severus later in the story. I´m not quiet sure what about the other marauders, but I have some awful ideas.  
  
SETTING: Severus warns the Potters of Voldemort´s attack in Godric´s hollow. On the run Snape and the marauders stumble into a lot of family trouble. Also the Malfoys turn up.  
  
1. Severus´ decision  
  
Severus Snape was hurrying down a corridor, as someone suddenly spoke to him and made him nearly jump. To his relief it was just a collegue. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Professor Sprout. Snape nooded nervously. "Could you buy some things for me?" "Of course." He waited impatiently while she made a list. He was relieved when he had left the castle. Somehow he was always afraid to be caught with the dark mark burning. Maybe because it was too easy. He had been spying in Hogwarts for a year and no one suspected him. People might react akwardly because he was a Slytherin, but Dumbledore always shielded him - old fool. In the beginning Serus had laughed a lot about the blind faith but lately Dumbledore ´s trust began to torment him. To be trusted, to be accepted, to feel at home - he had always thought this was not important for him. But now he ached for it. For a bit of peace of mind. And a part of him wished to have a honest relationship to Dumbledore, not to lie every day. But the other part, still stronger, was longing for power, revenge. And this part always tragged him back to the dark lord, like now. With a deep breath he apparated in the old manor, where Voldemort had his secret head quarter. " Severus, finally," hissed Voldemort. " Sorry for coming so late," Severus fell on his knees," but it is not so easy to get here without raising suspicions." "Silent! I ´m not interested in apologies," growled Voldemort and as he looked up, he realized, that beside Voldemort only one other person was there. Wormtail, Severus sighed inwardly, he still hated this turncoat. "You wish my lord?" he forced himself to smile. "Peter has told me something important." The Griffindor looked proud and added:" The Potters are hiding in Godric Hollow." "Don ´t look so surprised, Severus," Voldemort snarled," yes, Peter is their secret keeper. And now it´s time to get rid of them. And I don´t want this old fool Dumbledore to fuss around then. You´ll see to that." Severus nooded. "Very well," with a brief nod he was dismissed and apparated not far from Hogsmead. A voice inside adviced him not to forget Professor Sprout´s things and than return quickly to Hogwarts. But his feet refused to move and he settled down on the meadow. The Potters would dye. The whole family, just because of a prophecy. But they weren´t the first ones and he didn´t care much about this misterious baby, he had never seen. Lily on the other hand had been friendly to him, even tried to stop her crazy boyfriend humiliating him. And James - he had hated him since he met him. He should be gloating now, but he couldn´t. The memories of this night stand still before his eyes. Every minute, his clapping at the whombing willow - the little view he had caught of the werewolf ...  
  
~.~ Flashback ~.~  
  
My blood froze - I should have run away but my feet wouldn´t move. Than suddenly James was at my side. He caught my arm and dragged me along:"Merlin, Snape, run for heaven´s sake." I realized that I had controle over my limbs again. We did not dare to stop until we reached the end of the tunnel. James slammed the door closed and I collapsed on the ground. "Snape?" I felt two arms pulling me close and than James hold me while I was trembling violently. "Better?" he asked finaly when I slowly stilled. "Why did you do that ?" I pulled back," why did you risk you life for me?"  
  
"Despite what you might think I never wanted you dead. And when I realized what Sirius had done ." he shock his head and stood up reaching out his hand," do you think you could get up?"  
  
~.~End Flashback~.~  
  
Severus sighed deeply, he owed Potter his life and the debt was paining him. Potter and Black were the people he hated most in the world and the fact that he was forced to be grateful made him feel uncomfortable. And then he suddenly realiezed that he would never get out of it, if Potter died. It was not like a slytherin to risk his life - left alone for a griffindor - but he could not live forever with this debt. He concentrated for another apparation and as he opened his eyes again he stood in godric´s hollow. 


	2. 2 Lily takes controll

2. Lily takes controll  
  
[Severus POV]  
  
I didn´t have time to catch my breath before I was recognized.  
  
"What are you doing here, Snivellus?"  
  
I sighed inwardly: Black. Hadn´t it been enough to deal with Potter? I turned slowly around, afraid to make a sudden movement since two wands pointed at me.  
  
"What do you want, Snape?" asked Potter in an unfriendly voice.  
  
"I want to warn you. You should leave Godric´s hollow with Lily and your baby immediately."  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"Because He who should not be named will arrive soon. Your little rat friend has sold you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is your secret keeper, isn´t he? He has betrayed you," I sneered," is that clear enough for you?"  
  
"I don´t believe you. Beside since when do you know Voldemort´s plans?"  
  
I whinced at the mention of the name and sighed deep. This was more difficult then I even had feared. And now was there just one possibility left. I lifted my arm.  
  
"Don´t .!" warningly Potter moved his wand.  
  
" I just want to show you something," slowly I pulled up my sleeve and revealed the ugly dark mark, "I`m a deatheater."  
  
" I knew it," Black cried out," you git .."  
  
But Potter silencened him with a gesture and looked to me:" If you are a deatheater why are you warning me?"  
  
"I owe you my live. One live for another. And now hurry. We have no time."  
  
"You don´t say you trust him!" exploded Black," I´m sure this is a trap."  
  
"I don´t know . "  
  
"James, this is Snivellus - and he is also a deatheater. Don´t believe him!"  
  
"I´m risking here my live, Black."  
  
"You risk your live. Very Slytherin. I don`t believe a word you say. This is a trap."  
  
"What sort of a trap? The dark lord is coming here right now. He needs no trap. Just use your brain for once in your life!"  
  
"Be careful, Snivellus," he caught my arm. The left one and I cried out in pain as he touched the mark. Black increased the pressure and I couldn´t help but break down on my knees.  
  
"Sirius," said Potter but did nothing to intervene.  
  
"Let him go," a clear voice behind me cried out suddenly," or I curse you to Knockturn alley and back."  
  
"He is a deatheater, Lily," Black spat, but he did release me in the end.  
  
"That is no excuse to tortur him," Lily offered a hand to me and helped me to my feet,"especially when he comes to warn us."  
  
"You can´t believe him" shouted Black," he is a bloody liar, a Slytherin and a deatheater."  
  
"He might be what he is," answered Lily quietly," but there is only one possible way he could find us. Peter must have betrayed us. And I´m not risking my son´s live because of a school rivalty."  
  
"She is right, Padfoot," Potter added slowly," one can´t break Fidelius. So Peter really has betrayed us? He is a deatheater too?"  
  
"Since about a year ago," this time I failed to sneer - the pain in James´eyes was too great.  
  
"I`ll kill him," roared Sirius.  
  
"Later. Right now we have to get away," Lily pulled us inside and in the moment she closed the door, a near explosion outside told me of the appaerance of Voldemort. I clutched my arm in pain."I told you, we have to hurry," I snapped.  
  
"Fine, than come along," Lily pulled all three of us to the fireplace and threw floo powder to her feet.  
  
The floo network was clearley not made for persons traveling together and so we landed rather unelegant on a kitchen floor, more or less to the feet of Remus Lupin.  
  
[End POV] 


	3. 3 The Malfoys turn up

3. The Malfoys turn up  
  
[Remus POV]  
  
I was drinking my third cup of coffee - I hadn`t slept very well the night before. The distance which had slipped into the relationship with my closest friends . James, Sirius and Peter were so strange as if they were hiding something from me, as if they didn´t trust me anymore - and it hurt, it hurt like hell. What had I done wrong? I asked myself surely the thousand time, as my fireplace rumbled - and four people - together - strumpeld out of it very unceremoniously.  
  
"What the devil."  
  
"Moony sorry to disturb you," James was the first who got to his feet again," we need your help."  
  
" James, what happend? Shouldn´t you be somewhere safe?" I esclaimed," Dumbledore told us."  
  
"Yes, but I´m afraid our safe hidding place is not safe anymore, since Voldemort turned up there five minutes ago ..."  
  
"What?" I was so shocked, that I had to lean against the wall and looked to Lily, who tried to get to her feet, with Harry in her arms, which was a bit difficult - so Sirius and Snape helped her. Moment .  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"Snape warned us," esplained James, "he told us, that our secret keeper has told Voldemort our whereabouts."  
  
"But I thought Sirius is your secretkeeper."  
  
"No, I switched with Peter," explained Sirius.  
  
"Why ?" I asked confused.  
  
"Dumbledore has been informed that someone was spying on James and Lily - and I thought, no one would ever think that Peter could be secretkeeper instead of me."  
  
"But why didn´t you tell.?" sudddenly I understood," you thought, that I was spying on you?" My legs suddenly felt limp and I collapsed on a chair," why? Because I´m a werewolf? And I thought it wouldn´t matter to you."  
  
I could see, that James and Sirius exchanged a quick glance. Than James knelt down before me and laid a hand on my knee:" I´m so terrible sorry Mooney, I ..."  
  
"I really hate to interrupt you in this moment," said a drawling voice and we turned round to Snape. The Slytherin sneered at us:" But this is the most likely place for you to go and I´m afraid the deatheaters will be here in no time."  
  
"Good point," admitted Sirius," since we cannot apparate in Hogwarts, we better try to reach the ministery of magic."  
  
I got to my feet, this was not the moment to fight:"Follow me!" I at least was the one who knew the quickest way from here to the ministery. The others followed me as quick as they could.  
  
We hadn´t come far - rushing through a little lane - when suddenly something like a net fell over us. Damn! A Trap! We shouldn´t have talked so long. I tried to struggle to my feet and saw people in dark hoods coming nearer.  
  
"I knew we would find them," I recognized the voice of Walden MacNair," what shall we do with them?"  
  
A third deatheater reached the others, obviously the boss. But he didn´t give orders. He looked past me. I turned around and saw Snape.  
  
"Severus?" I knew this voice even when it was distorted in surprise.  
  
His wand suddenly pointed on the other deatheaters:" Stupfy!"  
  
They stumbled to the ground and with another wink of the wand, our cancer vanished. The deatheater took the hood back and Lucius Malfoy revealed his handsome face."Severus, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I owned him my life," Snape mumbled.  
  
"I understand," Lucius commended dryly.  
  
"We shall bring them to our lord" Mac Nair struggeld with the binding curse,"you owe him loyality."  
  
"Maybe, but Severus I owe my friendship," Malfoy explained unimpressed," and I don´t kill friends. Beside when I remenber right Black is Narcissa´s cousin and Slytherin don´t fight in family."  
  
"I really love Slytherin logic sometimes," Sirius pulled Lucius down with him when suddenly red flashes flew through the air.  
  
A few more deatheaters came running down the street. I pulled out my wand as well and began to throw hexes. But we outnumbered them two to one and soon they laid motionless on the ground. James helped me to my feet and I looked around. This couldn´t be all - and it wasn´t. Another deatheater appeared and infront of him he held a red shining shield.  
  
Dammed! We couldn´t harm him - not through a such powerful shield - and he knew it. An evil smile and he raised his wand.  
  
"Stupfy," I closed my eyes and as I opend them again the deatheater laid on the ground, too. And behind him stand Narcissa Malfoy, her baby on the right arm, the raised wand in the left. "I had the strange feeling you would need me ," she smiled at her husband.  
  
[End POV]  
  
To Lilith 11 Yes, I know I have changed a few things, for example that Snape turned sides long before the incident in Godric Hollow. But when I change the fact that James and Lily died - and so the whole story - I can also change that point. To the question whether Snape knew that Peter was the spy, I´m not so sure. Severus must have known a lot to be a important spy and Sirius says, that Peter was hiding from deatheater, who thought he had send Voldemort in a trap. So a lot of them knew. And I´m not convinced that Snape would try to help Sirius, even when he knew, that Sirius was innocent. 


	4. 4 Narcissa rewrites history

Sorry, that it took so long, but first I had a couple of exams and then my computer was broken.  
  
4. Narcissa rewrites history "Merlin, a family meeting," sighed Sirius.  
  
"Eh, it seems, there are more of us," James looked a bit dumbstroke at the Malfoy family, "but anyway we better try to reach the ministry, before more deatheaters arrive."  
  
The enlarged group began to walk again. About fifteen minutes later the next problem turned up – a group of six deatheaters.  
  
[ James Pov] No, not again. I pulled Lily and Harry behind me as two deatheaters attacked.  
  
Malfoy and Snape fought with another couple somewhere on my right . The others had been pushed into a little lane. One of my enemies suddenly stumbled and I realised that Lily had stupefied him. I concentrated on the other one and ducked quickly to avoid a cruciatus – only to cast a stupefy myself. He ducked too, but stumbled – so my next hex hit him with in the chest. I had just got to my feet when another deatheater turned up und send a hex at Lily.  
  
I raised my wand but I was too far away. I could almost see the red flashes flying at her. Than Snape threw himself in between them I had no time to see what happened to him. I stupefied the deatheater and finally turned around to see that Malfoy had put the last enemy out of action. He and my wife knelt down by Snape, who was lying motionless on the ground. "How is he?"  
  
[End POV]  
  
  
[Sirius POV] Two deatheaters forced me, Remus and Narcissa into a little street, but I stupified the first one before we stand still. The other cast also a stupify but I ducked and caught him in surprise. He fell down, before he knew, what was going on. I looked around – no more deatheaters – but suddenly I heard a strange noise and saw how Remus froze. With unsteady steps he went deeper into the dark of the lane. My eyes needed some time before they saw what came to meet him. Bigger than a man with fur, big teeth and red mad eyes.  
  
"Romulus," whispered Remus.  
  
Oh, no, Remus´ cousin. The cousin, who had bitten him, when they were children. I had heard that he had gone feral ages ago – and now he was obviously a follower of Voldemort as well.  
  
"Hello Remus. I´ve been looking forward to this moment for years. We often fought as children," growled the werewolf," but this time it´s in earnest. And we all know, how the fight ended in history."  
  
Without warning, he throw himself on Remus. I shuddered. Remus had no chance. In contrast to feral werewolfes he couldn´t get the wolf form without the full moon. And he wasn´t strong enough to survive this fight. But how could I help him? I dared not use a hex – the danger of hitting the wrong one was too great. And something held me back from getting myself involved. I knew only too well what a werewolf bite could cause. I trembled in indecision.  
  
Steps beside me interupted me. I had forgotten Narcissa. My cousin smiled at me:" Just hold him."  
  
Before I could react she had pressed her son into my arms. I looked rather incredulously down at my little cousin. Meanwhile Narcissa went to the fighters. Remus cowered, bleeding against the wall and Romulus was ready for the next attack, but Narcissa stepped between them and then I saw the sword in her hand.  
  
I had nearly forgotten what an excellent fencer she was. She seemed to dance playing with the sword but she was ever faster than the werewolf. Soon he was bleeding without being able to harm more than her clothes. She seemed so little, so breakabel to me but yet she was the stronger of the two. I could see signs of exhaustion on the werewolf. Romulus now dared a frontal attack and threw himself on her. Both stumpled to the ground.  
  
Than Narcissa was on her feet again, the bloody sword in her hand. Romulus wasn´t moving anymore.  
  
[End Pov ]  
  
James stopped dead as he came into the lane:" What happend?"  
  
"Don´t look to shocked," Narcissa wipped her sword," it´s not my blood."  
  
"That´s kind of calming," murmured Lucius and stepped to Sirius, "can I have Draco?"  
  
"Sure," relived he gave him the child which had snuggled quietly into his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lucius asked his wife.  
  
"Yes, of course," she came to him and kissed him," and you?"  
  
"The other deatheaters are stupefied," answered James," one tried to hurt Lily, but Severus saved her. He is a bit hut I´m afraid. I don´t think he can walk much further."  
  
"The noise will get all the deatheaters on our heels anyway." explained Lucius," we can´t reach the ministry this way. We have to go somewhere safe. And according to the part of the city we are in right now..."  
  
"Forget it," snapped Sirius," never ..."  
  
"I don´t think we have any choice," Lily came along with Snape floating after her," he is not well...And we'd better hurry."  
  
"She is right," James gave his best friend a compassionate look," let´s go!"  
  
TBC 


	5. 5 Home, sweet home

5. Home, sweet home  
  
[Lucius POV] We hurried down the street and turned left. Normally we would have needed less than two minutes to get to the house, but not under these circumstances. Which gave me time to reflect how the hell I got into this situation. Why had I got up this morning in the first place?  
  
Okay I had begun to disagree with Voldemort long ago. Pureness of blood, okay, but was it really that important in the end? Considering that the dark lord himself was a halfblood and only the hate of his father was leading his actions ...Voldemort might be way too powerful, but wasn´t I powerful enough yet? And Voldemort loved to change his mind and a place at his side was just too dangerous. Yes, I had thought about leaving but clearly not in this way. On the other hand I had no intentions of losing my best friend to this madman. No, for Severus´sake it had been the best that I had been around today.  
  
But now it was high time to reach a safe place and this wouldn´t be easy. I looked around. Black was still sulking, the other two marauders covered our retreat. My Narcissa and Potter´s wife cared for Severus. Judging by the noises behind us the enemies were coming nearer but now we had reached it – and our real problems began.  
  
I knocked at the door of Grimauld Place Nr. 10.  
  
"What Master Lucius is wanting?"  
  
Kreacher.  
  
"Let us in. And call your mistress," I said courtly.  
  
"Mistress Persephone ," with a look at my compagnions – especially Sirius – the pathetic excuse of a servant still blocked the door. Than Persepone Black, Narcissa´s favourite aunt reached us and smiled at me.  
  
"Lucius! How nice to see you ...," she began but than looked past me and her smile froze. I knew that she would be delighted to see Narcissa and Draco and not mind Severus – which could not be said for the Griffindors. And with Sirius, I knew that mother and son hadn´t spoken to each other for nearly a year. She turned back to me and asked angryly: "What do these people want here?"  
  
"We need a place to hide from the deatheaters. I know you don´t want them in your house, but only your wards are strong enough to keep us safe." I could tell that she wasn´t convinced – and we had really no time for long conversations. So I decided to use an argument, which would silence her, even though it wasn´t nice to use it.  
  
"Remember what they did to Regulus," I said softly and saw her whince, than she stepped aside. Good, not a minute too early. When the last of them was inside, I closed the door and heard angry shouts from the outside. But too late. They could try to break the wards, as long as they wanted, they would not succeed.  
  
Lily and Narcissa floowed Severus into a guest room and I examined him. The wound was not as bad as I had been afraid it was. He should be okay in a few days but he had some pretty rough hours before him. As he suddenly grabed my hand, I was startlet, because I had thought him still unconcious. But he looked at me unwaveringly.  
  
"Are we safe here? I´m sorry to have brought you into this." I heard him numble.  
  
"It´s okay, "I squeezed his hand reassuringly," try to rest now."   
  
I murmured a sleeping charm. It wouldn´t last long but maybe the worst would be over then. [End POV]  
  
The marauders were standing a bit arkward in hall when Lucius returned. Narcissa had headed for the shower to wash away the blood and Lily was feeding the little boys in the kitchen.  
  
"He is sleeping," he told them," I think he´ll be okay in a few days. But how can we leave this house again?"  
  
"They seem to be preparing for a siege," explained James," and I think they will control the floo network too. Do you think we can apparate?"  
  
"Hardly. An antiapparation charm is normally the thing to do in this situation. No, I guess we need someone to rescue us."  
  
"So we should try to inform Dumbledore. "Sirius sighed and looked around," Kreacher?"  
  
"What is he want?" the houself asked unfriendly.  
  
"We have to use the mirror, "Sirius explain, "would you unlock the door?"  
  
"Has mistress allowed you to use it?" Kreacher asked impolitely.  
  
"Listen to me you little shit," Sirius growled and tried to grab the houseelf, but Lucius stepped in the way: "Kreacher, you know your mistress would be very unhappy, if you anger the husband of her favourite niece. So, where is this mirror?"  
  
Kreacher did not look very content but brought Sirius and the others to the family mirrow nevertheless. It was a huge cristall mirror with silver runes around it.  
  
"It´s one of the last mirrow messangers which exists in Britain. I should be able to reach Dumbledore with it," Sirius explained.  
  
Getting the mirror ready did cost some time, so the others decided, to wait in the hall until he had sent the mesagge.  
  
"He thinks he can send someone tomorrow," he just informed them as an old very huge man boast into he hall and looked with wide eyes at them."What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello dad we just needed a place to hide..." began Sirius.  
  
"What is white?"  
  
"No, no hide," Lucius shouted in his ear.  
  
"Oh, hide, why don´t you say that immedialy," he said before disappearing again into another room. Sirius looked after him utterly confused.  
  
"He´s nearly deaf ," Lucius explained impatienly," Honestly, you should be better informed about your family."  
  
Before Sirius could answer, Kreacher turned up to tell them that the dinner was prepared.  
  
The salon was like the rest of the house – dark and glommy – and the black candels didn´t make it any better, just giving a spooky atmosphere to the room. The hetrogen group began to eat in arkward silence, no one knowing what to talk about.  
  
"So what happened today?" asked Lady Persephone in the end, and to Sirius´ horror she asked Lucius. Infuriated he listened to the short but profound answer of the Slytherin. [James POV]  
  
"So, the dark lord will not be pleased," Sirius´ mother resumed quitly," what about your families? He could go after them, couldn´t he?"  
  
Oh, yes, I hadn´t thought of that before, in some ways she wasn´t that stupid.  
  
"I have no family to be warned," Remus answered sadly.  
  
"Yes, James parents are dead too and since my relatives are muggles I don´t think they are in danger," explained Lily politly.  
  
"And Andromeda is hiding anyway," Sirius added.  
  
"My parents are in Greece. With Narcissa´s being in France for years it shoudn´t be a problem," said Lucius.  
  
"But what about Severus?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh I don't think Severus has any family left," said Mrs Black," his parents died nearly ten years ago if I remember right."  
  
"Yes, before his third year started," Lucius gave me a disapproving look and I quite understand why. Merlin, in our third year we had been become really fond in teasing Snape about his family with vampire jokes. Not until now I understood why he had reacted so violently. Merlin, what had we done? But we hadnt´t known that his parents had died, or we would have been more sensitive. At least, I hoped so. I did not feel very comfortable with the tought and I could see regret in Remus's amber eyes. He had always been the most compassionate of us. How could I ever think that he could have been the spy? But even Sirius seemed to be a bit affected by the news.  
  
The rest of the dinner was no more comfortable than the beginning. Narcissa was occupied with her little boy, who was whining a bit – no wonder after that day and I was in the same way busy with Harry. Neither child seemed to have liked the actions of the day too much. Sirius and his mother glared at each other keeping deadly silent. Remus looked arkwardly at his plate wishing himself away. I assumed Mr Black couldn´t hear anything as he was asking a permanent "What?" which was ignord by everyone. Only Lucius and Lily tried to keep the conversation going. Everyone seemed relieved when we finally finished and could go out of the room.  
  
I set Harry on Lily´s arm and gestured Sirius to come with me. We had to talk to Remus. We found our friend in one of the salons. He sat there in the twilight and looked miserable. We sat down side by side with him. It was an arkward silence, not trustful like it once had been.  
  
I ´m sorry," I whispered.  
  
[End POV]  
  
[Remus POV] "I know," I answered miserably," But it´s not so easy."  
  
" We hurt you badly Mooney, didn´t we?"  
  
I heard regret and guilt in Sirius´voice and swallowed:" You ... you were the only people, who never treated me like a freak. And now ..."  
  
"We know it wasn't right. But Voldemort – I know that there was a spy – we had to suspect someone – and it´s not easy when you don´t know who you can trust and who not anymore ..." began James helplessly.  
  
"But why me? Why not Sirius – or Peter? It´s just because I´m a werewolf, isn´t it?" Please, dont´t ly to me. I couldn´t cope with it.  
  
"Yes." James bowed his head and I swallowed again. At least it was the truth. But that didn´t stop it from hurting me.  
  
"Remus, we know we have failed you terribly," this was Padfoot again , "and there is no excuse for it. Can we do anything to make it up to you again?" He sounded lost.  
  
"Could you forgive us sometime?" added James," you have the right to be angry with us , but – we don´t want to loose your friendship."  
  
But you were the ones who risked it I wanted to say but I didn´t. Both James and Sirius looked very miserable – and I knew they were truly sorry for what they had done. " I don´t want to loose your friendship either," I confessed and was immediatly rewarded with a hug.  
  
"Don´t squeeze me," I laughed and the pressure leesened a bit.  
  
"This was a day," James yawned and I could feel his relief," we had a lot of luck you know."  
  
"And help," I pointed out," from people of whom I never would expected it. If Snape hadn't warned us ..."  
  
"We would have been killed. And it would have been my fault," Sirius looked downcast, "I was the one who suggested switching secretkeepers."  
  
"You couldn´t have known what would happen," James padded his shoulder comfortingly,"what ever might have happend I would never have wanted you to blame yourself for it."  
  
Sirius nooded slowly, but I could see that it was still eating him. And so could James. We just held him tightly for a moment and James said stressing every single word:" It´s not your fault. You just did what you thought was best. The only one who is to blame is Peter."  
  
Sirius let the words sink in and we felt his tension faiding a bit. We just sat comfortable together for a moment. In the end I spoke: "Why did he do it?"  
  
"Peter? No idea,"James sounded lost.  
  
"He ´s just an evil bastard who wanted power for himself," there wasn´t much conviction in Sirius words.  
  
"We are talking about Pete. Our friend for nearly a decade," I said softly," why the hell did he do that?"  
  
"To be honest I don´t understand it," James sighed," and I don´t want to think about it now."  
  
"Yes, you are right," I agreed," time for bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
[End POV]  
  
[Sirius POV] Remus and James might have gone to bed and to sleep – it had been a very exhausting day – but I couldn´t. It was too strange to be in this house again. I had hoped so much that I never would have to return and now?  
  
An unpleaseant voice interupted my thoughts:"What is Master doing?" Kreacher!  
  
"Nothing," I spewed out between gritted teeth. Better to go to my room before I stumble over my dear parents too. - Too late.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Mom?" I couldn´t help flinching. I had just run into her. Than I realized that there was no light in the room.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked. I got no answer but heard a noise which sounded like muffeld sobs. My mother crying? I couldn´t believe it. Slowly I sat down beside her. "Mom, what happened? Something wrong?" Stupid question, of course was something wrong. I couldn´t remember ever seeing her cry before. "Can I do anything?"  
  
I got no answer for a while and thought that she had decided to ignore me, when she suddenly spat out: "Everything is wrong in this house. I was so happy when I first moved in and I had so many dreams of the future. About my live. My children. I always wanted children. I can remember how happy I as when I held you two the first time. I dreamed so much for you and wished you a good life. I imagined so much for you. And now, my younger son is dead and my older doesn´t even come to the funeral. What have I done to loose you both? What have I done wrong, Sirius?"  
  
"Mom," I reached arkwardly to pat her shoulder, unsure what to do.  
  
"You hate me, "she tried to get up, but I caught her arm:"Mom, wait a minute!"  
  
"What do you want ?"  
  
"You are crying," gently I touched her cheeks and wiped away the tears and then I suddenly pulled her into my arms.  
  
"Siri," she sobbed against my chest," why did you leave me?"  
  
I sighed: "It was just everything, I´m not a dark wizard and I don´t believe that pureblood thing. And the deatheater ... I couldn´t. I know Regulus was ever perfect but I .."  
  
"He was ... more obedient, but not a better son. I loved you as I loved him you know," whispered my Mom.  
  
"No I actually didn´t know. You never told me." I could hear myself that I sounded offended.  
  
"I should have .. but I was angry and I never should have said what I said to you. But the death of Regulus and you blaming me for it ... it hurt so much."  
  
"I´m sorry Mom, I was just angry. I loved him too and he died because he believed in all that pureblood rubbish."  
  
"You think it´s my fault."  
  
"Yes, no, heavens, Mom I don´t think it´s that easy to know who´s guilty in this dammed war. It´s just ... I wished, it could be like it was when was a child. Everything gets so dammed complicated when you grow up."  
  
"I know, Siri, I know," Mom pulled my head in her lap and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and let it happened – and suddenly I felt at home.  
  
TBC 


	6. 6 Healing wounds, which run too deep for...

Healing wounds, which run to deep for the healing

James tried to sleep. Lily laid curled up to his side and even little Harry seemed to be slumbering, and he was really tired – but he just couldn't fall asleep. Too much had happened today. Peter was the traitor – and James still couldn't believe it. Then the flight – they had had such dammed luck. "And a lot of help," he thought. He seemed to have misjudged the Malfoys completely. Alone the thought of Narcissa with the bloody sword in her hand – no, he never would have expected that. In fact, both of them had been very helpful – as well as Snape.

"My old archenemy is coming to safe me," James thought remorsefully. "The last thing on earth I would have expected." Okay, he knew about wizard debts, and could also imagine what it must mean to Severus to be in his debt, of all people, but he never had expected him to risk his life to pay it back. And there was also this thing Mrs. Black had said during dinner. They had always enjoyed hurting Snape, but hell; they didn't want him to hurt like this. It was just ... James shook his head. It would be useless to try to sleep the next time. So he could as well look how Snape was doing.

When he slipped out of bed, Lily sat up. "James, where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up, dear. I'll just have a look at Severus."

"Okay," she said, leaning back, "we owe him a lot."

Snape was in one of the guest rooms on the second floor. When James came in he was surprised to find Lucius sitting beside his bed.

"Hello, Lucius."

"Hello, James. I thought everyone was asleep."

"I can't sleep. Too much happened today. How is he?"

"I don't think he is in real danger, but he is a bit feverish and I don't want to leave him alone. I guess he'll have a rough night before him." Lucius tried to stifle a yawn.

"You are tired," said James softly. "Go to bed. I'll stay with him."

"Maybe not the worst idea. You know, back in school I often thought you should talk it all out. Severus and you, especially."

"We were not too nice to him."

"No, not really. Okay I leave him to your mercy, but care well for him," Lucius' voice was soft but James could hear the threat behind it.

"I will Lucius, I promise."

"Good," Lucius yawned again and went off to his room.

James settled down by Severus' bed. The potions master was deep asleep. He looked very vulnerable, James mused, entirely too human.

Severus slept peacefully for a while but then he began to shift uneasily and murmur in his sleep. At first, James couldn't understand anything, but after a few moments the words became clearer to him and began to make sense. "No wonder, it's me he's talking to und I can also remember the scenes, which are fitting to them. Hell, our jokes and tricks are still torturing him."

"Sh, that is only a nightmare," James gently tried to wake him. "Severus, it's okay, it's only me. Okay, that's maybe not very calming, but you are safe here."

Hearing the reassuring words, Severus stilled after a while. He needed some more minutes to remember what had happened. Very slowly his eyes focused on James.

James' POV

"Where are we?" he asked confusedly.

"We are in the house of Sirius' family," I explained. "We are safe here. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," he licked his dry lips.

"Thirsty?"

The Slytherin nodded and I helped him gently to drink a bit clear water.

"Better now?" I looked into the black, haunted eyes. Severus was clearly at he end of his strength and I had no idea how I could console him. Maybe it had been a bad idea to send Lucius away, but now it was too late to regret it. I took Severus' hand and stroked him in a way I hoped would calm him.

"Lily and your baby are all right?" he seemed to have difficulties to remember what happened before he was knocked out.

"Yes, don't worry."

"And you are safe now?"

I nodded and he sighed in relief. "Then I have paid back my debts." The thought seemed to relief him quite a lot. It must have been an awkward burden for his proud shoulders, I reflected and said soothingly, "Yes, you have paid back all of it. One could even say that I'm in your debt now. You saved Lily's and Harry's live today. I never will forget that."

"It's okay. She was always nice to me."

"Yes, in contrast to her husband," I mumbled. "You should try to rest now."

"And we are safe here, aren't we?"

"Yes, the house has strong wards, no one can break them. No one can hurt you. I know you risked a lot today."

Snape closed his eyes and shifted uneasily. I knew he was still afraid. Afraid of a lot of things probably, even when his master was surely his greatest fear in the moment. Poor Severus, he surely hadn't intended risking his life like that. I took his hand into mine and held it gently and reassuringly. It seemed to help and Severus' breath became even once more.

And so I sat the whole night at his side, calming him after nightmares and watching his sleep.

End POV

Sirius' POV

As I went down to have breakfast, only Remus and James sat at the large table. My parents always had the custom to get up very early and that was good. I didn't really like the thought of running into my mum again. Too much had happened last evening – and I wasn't ready to face her again. Instead I looked over to James. "You look awful Prongs," I observed. "No good sleep last night?"

"Rather not," James sighed, "I was staying with Snape. I feel somehow responsible for him. If he hadn't come to warn us, he wouldn't have been hurt."

"But you would have been dead," reminded him Remus.

"I know, and that's why I think we should look a bit after him. That and – when I stayed with him he had a lot of nightmares – and I think, I fear, that our pranks are still tormenting him. It's just not right. I guess we'll have to be there for him, because after yesterday I have no idea how to make up to him again."

"You are right," Remus said gently, "but now go to bed and sleep. Sirius and I will look after him. You'll think better when you've slept," he added when he saw that James wanted to protest.

So I went only half an hour later to the room, in which Snape was staying – after having promised three or four times to both Remus and James that I wouldn't cause any new havoc. It seemed that my friends didn't trust me entirely concerning Snape.

And okay, they were right. Normally I would have used this situation, but not now after Snape saved my godson. I wasn't a heartless bastard in the end – and one look on Snape's white face showed me that he was really in pain. When I came in, he looked up suspiciously. "What do you want, Black?" His sneer was hardly so stinging like normal.

"We just thought a bath would do you good." Without waiting for an answer I levitated him into the bathroom and set him down in the tub despite some weak protests. Spelling away his pyjama, I let hot water run into the tub. "Just relax," I began to wash him.

"I can do that myself," Severus protested and tried to grab the sponge out of my hand. But the simple movement wrung a groan from his throat.

"Sh," I murmured, "just let me. I promise not to hurt you."

I continued to shrub him, still feeling the tension. However, the soft touches seemed to calm him a bit – in fact both of us. The task distracted me. I was always the one who had cared for the other marauders. James had often called me the protector of the marauders by joke. And now I had hurt Remus, nearly got James killed, endangered Lily and Harry and Peter... – I couldn't stand the thought of it. It was much better to concentrate on washing my old enemy. Even when I might hate him, he never could do something as bad as Peter.

It was of course a bit awkward washing him – for both of us - and I was relieved when I was finally done and reached his hair. I got a bit of shampoo and began to laver his hair. Eventually, he relaxed into my hands. "Like that, don't you," I thought, grinning, and continued to massage his scalp. Severus relaxed even more and I had to stifle a chuckle when he tried not to lean too obviously into the caress – and failing miserably by the way. It must have been a long time since someone touched him this way; only to comfort him, I thought and suddenly realized how lonely he must have been. And our pranks had isolated him even more!

When I was done washing his hair I levitated and dried him before setting him down in his bed once again. "You have to eat something, you know. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, stop acting like a child," I said as patiently as I could. "What about ham and eggs and toast with strawberry marmalade?" It was at least what he liked back in school. First Snape was caught off-guard by my knowledge, but then he nodded slowly and I went to search Kreacher to order the breakfast. I had to sit beside the bed the whole time and insisting that he ate, because Snape was so exhausted again that he seemed to drift into sleep every minute. When he had eaten enough, he leaned back and dozed of. I gently wiped his face and wrapped him into blankets, surprised about my own caring. It was only ten minutes later when Remus came in and gave me a sharp look. Really, my friend had not much trust in me.

End POV

Remus'POV

I expected the worst when I entered the room. Despite his promise I couldn't see Sirius being nice to Snape. However, Severus was dozing peacefully. Judging his smell, Sirius had washed and fed him. Now he was sitting by his bed.

"Everything all right?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sirius looked a bit offended when he walked to the door.

I took his place by the bed and watched the sleeping Slytherin. It took about an hour, before Severus awoke again.

"Hey," I smiled at him gently, "how do you feel?"

"Better. Very much so."

It seemed as had the potions done most of the healing process. The first thing he wanted, feeling better, was to get up. Although he needed my help with dressing and had to lean a bit against me on the way down, he insisted on going to the living room. He sat comfortably down in an armchair, allowed me to wrap him in a blanket and began to read. I got myself a book too and we sat in comfortable silence. But after a while Severus began to shift uneasily.

"Everything all right?" I asked, concerned. "Are you in pain?"

"No, it's okay." He wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt rather helpless until I noticed that he was rubbing his left forearm. Of course. I gently caught his hand and pulled his sleeve up. The dark mark was inflamed and burning.

"Don't scratch. It's hurting, isn't it?"

"Like fire," Snape whispered. "If I could answer the summon…"

"But you can't."

Severus tried to free his hand and I held it a bit tighter. "Sh, you don't make it better. You'll hurt yourself."

"I know, but it makes me mad. I have to scratch it."

"No." I looked in his face, worried. He was sweating, from the strain of refraining to give in the urge. And he was still weak.

"I know you need something to distract you from the pain – without hurting your skin. Something softer… Wait a moment. I have an idea." I ran out of the room. It took a while to find both Sirius and James and explain them my plan. When we were back, Severus looked even paler than before and the mark was still burning.

"Let us see," James gently grabbed his arm and exchanged a glare with Sirius. "It could work."

"What could work?" Severus' voice trembled a bit and I realized that he was still afraid of us.

"We just want to help," I said friendly.

"How?"

"We need something to rub the mark which gives you a bit friction without hurting your skin too much," Sirius grinned at him. "A tongue."

"A what?" Severus stared at them, bewildered, but Sirius only shrugged and changed into a black dog before his eyes. Severus stared with wide eyes at the dog, which bent his head and licked the burning skin gently. Severus inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

"Better?" James asked concerned.

"Yes, it might be embarrassing like hell, but it calms the magnificient nerves."

"Fine, just lean back and let it happen." I chuckled quietly. So for the next hours we sat, while James and Sirius tried in turns to ease the pain.

End POV

Severus' POV

After a while the burning ceased and then it was gone. James looked up and changed back into his human shape. "Everything all right?"

I nodded; I was not hurting anymore but then it felt more than only a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by enemies in my vulnerable state. Although I had to admit that they tried to help me.

"So, what do you want now?" I asked when I realized that they were still standing around me and watching me.

"We should talk," answered James. "Do you feel well enough?"

"Of course – what do you want to talk about, Potter?" I gathered my strength.

"I, we want to apologize."

This caught me by surprise. "For what?"

"For all we did to you in school."

I stared at them. "Do you really think you can make that better with a 'I'm sorry'?"

"No. I'm just asking for a chance to make it better."

"Why?"

"Because you saved us. You warned me and you protected Lily's and Harry's life out there. I feel like shit when I think about what I have done to you. I know this isn't helping you in the slightest. But we want to do something to make it better for you."

"Which makes seven years of humiliation better?" I looked at him incredulously. "You made my life hell."

"I know that, please believe me, I know that."

"So how dare you to think of an apology?"

"Severus," Remus interrupted, "I know you are hurt, but aren't you tired of the fighting?"

Oh yes, I couldn't tell how tired I was. So, I nodded without looking at any of them. How could I be sure that it wasn't another trick?

"Then maybe a truce would be a relief for both sides. And don't forget that you started some fights yourself."

"I know." I looked up to James. "It's not our duels I blame you for. That was also my fault. But do you know how painful all these pranks and humiliations were? I know I'm not handsome or pleasant or likeable or popular, but you didn't need to tell me on daily basis. And you hadn't to remind the whole school of it every day with your pranks."

End POV

"Yes," James sighed, "but we aren't so awful the whole time – maybe we could show it you. You could use a bit of help now, don't you?"

"Which is entirely you fault," Severus snapped but then he nodded and admitted, "I ´m not only afraid of Voldemort. I don't know how to face Albus again. He trusted me. And I…"

"You wish that you would have been honest," Sirius nodded.

"Yes, and I'm not sure if I can deal with it alone," the admission pained him, "so if you want peace…"

"Yes, I know you are still hurt and angry with us," Remus sighed, "but maybe it will heal, with the time; just let us make it up to you."

"Yes, we will do what we can do. You don't have to forgive us, but give us at least a chance to show you how sorry we are. Can we just forget it for the time?"

"Okay," Severus looked exhausted, "but not the try to kill me."

Sirius winced. "I know it's improving the matter for you, but I'm honestly sorry for that. I just want you to know that. But now is not the time to discuss that. You look tired."

"I'm tired," Severus leaned back and closed his eyes. "How are we supposed to escape?"

"We managed to reach Dumbledore," explained James. "A couple of Aurors will arrive tomorrow morning and accompany us to Hogwarts."

"That won't be easy," Remus commented.

"Don't worry. Moody will be with them. They'll come through. Do you think you can ride on a broomstick, Severus? Severus? I think he has fallen asleep. We better levitate him in his bed."


	7. 7 Andromeda comes to rescue

Andromeda comes to rescue

Snape woke around eight o'clock. He was feeling much better. His side wasn't hurting anymore – and he felt well rested. Idly he thought of the talk yesterday. He had agreed to possibly forgive the Marauders … but why? He still didn't like or trust them, and he surely didn't want to spend more time than necessary in their company. But he had felt so dammed vulnerable …

When he walked down the staircase, he heard voices from the hall – the rescue team. Good, the sooner they would escape from here the better. About seven people in auror robes were standing in the middle of the hall and Severus knew all of them. The Longbottoms, Andromeda Tonks, Melina, Mirenda and Melinda Johnson, Tom Abbot, and, of course – Alastor Moody. Moody! Maybe being chased by deatheaters was not so bad, after all. He shuddered thinking of his last interrogation with this auror.

Moody spotted him coming down the stairs. "What is he doing here?" he thundered. "I'm almost sure that he is a deatheater."

"Oh, he is, but he was the one who warned us. We wouldn't have survived without his help," James stepped between them, and then there were also Remus and Sirius – somehow very protective – and Severus had to admit, that it felt rather comforting. Maybe the truce wasn't that bad after all. Remus and James stayed at his side, while Sirius welcomed the aurors.

"What are you doing here?" he changed the subject in addressing his cousin. "I thought you had given up your job as auror for your husband?"

"I had a divorce," answered Andromeda curtly. "This idiot got Nymphadora involved in a de-aging charm."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she is not hurt." Andromeda turned around, surprised, to face her sister who smiled a bit insecurely at her. "Long time, no see."

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" Andromeda asked, perplex.

"That's a rather long story," Lucius stepped to the side of his wife.

"They just decided to come along," James grinned, "but the important thing is now, how do

we get out of this mess?"

"With brooms and a shields - that should keep us invisible," explained Moody. "How many are we now?"

"With Harry and Draco nine," James counted.

"Eleven," interrupted Sirius, "we can't leave my parents behind."

"Yes, you are right. He would make them pay and even the wards of this house can't withstand forever," Lucius agreed.

"We will take them with us," said Moody, "but are they ready to go?"

"Leave that to me," Sirius turned on his heel and hurried to the breakfast room where he found his parents eating as if it were a normal morning.

Narcissa and her sister settled down on a sofa.

"What happened exactly?" Narcissa eyed her sister worriedly. "I don't want to be curious, but you risked so much to marry this Muggle. So, why do you give him up now?"

"I loved him and maybe I still do, but things are not like I imagined they would be. For years I could link our two worlds without problems. But then, the war came. Ted is just not able to understand all these dangers. If it had been just about me – I could have coped. But there's my little daughter. How shall I protect her from danger when this stupid Muggle can't tell the difference between a charm and a curse? Oh, my poor Nymphadora!"

"Is the curse really irreversible?"

"Oh, yes, I tried everything. But they told me at St. Mungos that she is really one year again. She will have to relearn everything."

"At least, she is not hurt."

"Yes, that is true," Andromeda smiled suddenly. "I can't remember when we talked like this the last time."

"I know. I've missed you, Meda."

"I've missed you, too, you and Bella," whispered Andromeda and hugged her.

"Yes, damned be that war," murmured Narcissa. "It seemed never right to me that we had to be on different sides."

"But now you're back. I'm glad, but why? Why are you so suddenly changing sides?"

"I'm Lucius' wife. I'm where he is," Narcissa said simply.

"Yes, I know," Andromeda turned to face Lucius. "And you changed sides?"

"Yes, I don't think anymore that the dark lord is the way to solve our problems. Beside that, I couldn't hurt Severus. And I wouldn't have liked to hurt our cousin."

Andromeda nodded, understanding. "The dark lord doesn't understand the traditions of the old families, does he?"

"No, he understands nothing beside his own hatred and greed for more power. I have been a fool to follow him for so long," he admitted with a sad smile.

"Anyway, it's good to be together again," Narcissa sighed. "There's only one still missing."

Andromeda nodded and both thought about their third sister Bellatrix.

Lucius laid his arm around his wife and his sister-in-law. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will get better one day."

"Have your friends arrived, dear?" Persephone Black raised her brow as her son burst into the living room. "You are coming to say goodbye, I presume."

"No, I'm coming to ask you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Because Voldemort will take his revenge on you otherwise. You are no longer safe here. Come with us. Please."

"You are really interested in our safety?"

"Of course, Mum. I just lost my brother. I don't want to loose my parents, as well. Please come with us. Mother! Father!"

"Sirius," his mother raised her voice.

"Please, listen to me," Sirius embraced her tightly. "You must go."

"Maybe, you are right," her voice was strangely moved, "come on, Herne, we have to get some things."

"Where are we going?" asked her husband with raised voice.

"We are going with those people," she told him. "We are meeting in the hall."

With these words she freed herself from the hug.

Half an hour later, all were united in the hall. Draco and Harry were ready for travelling, bundled up in the arms of their mothers. Severus sat in an armchair still a bit exhausted, and allowed Lupin to wrap something around his aching arm.

James, Sirius and Lucius debated with Moody the safest way to Hogwarts. Then the Blacks arrived and Sirius groaned. His father carried two big trunks and his mother the blasted house-elf in her hands.

"You really want to take that all with you?" he asked, horrified.

Persephone nodded glaring.

"Good, we better get started, if we want to reach Hogwarts today," Moody told the fugitives which broom to take and they started. But they didn't come far. Ten minutes later a strange noise was heard.

"An attack," murmured Moody. "We are too many to slip through their lines. Shall we fight?"

"Better not," James beside him answered. "They are too many. And we have children and ill people with us. No, we better try to escape."

Moody nodded and led them into sink flight – right into a forest. The entire rescue team consisted of excellent flyers, even with a second person on their brooms. They slalomed through the trees with a dizzying speed and nearly the half of their foes hit branches or crushed into trees.

When they left the wood their chasers were reduced to the half.

"Faster," barked Moody.

They sped up – out of reach of some hexes.

"Attention, there are coming more," Alice Longbottom pointed to the left.

"Merde," Moody swore. "We have to fly in the direction of London – they try to chase us southwards, were they can trap us. And anywhere else we will be spotted by Muggles. Follow me."

They went higher. But three miles later they were spotted by another group of deatheaters. Some hexes were hurled at them, and suddenly the air was filled with green smoke.

"Our shield is damaged," Andromeda observed. "We have to seek a shelter to repair it."

"We have no safe house around," Alice scowled.

"No, but my relatives live here," answered Lily.

"Muggles?"

"Yes, but what other possibility do we have?"

"None. Let's try it."


	8. 8 Quick stop at the Privet Drive

Quick stop at the Privet Drive

Vernon Dursley drank his coffee slowly, content with himself and the world. He had had a good day in business and was now looking forward to a quiet evening with his wife and his little son. It was a warm day so the small family was sitting in the garden. Everything was as usual as he liked it. Petunia just began to feed Dudley with a second slice of cake, when they heard a strange noise. Like a swarm of bees. Then something landed right before their feet. Two persons on a broomstick.

"What the hell …" began Vernon, but the landing of more and more person on broomsticks silenced him and he could only glare at them open-mouthed.

"Lily," Petunia was the first to recover. With a white face she stumbled to her sister, who tried to get down from her broomstick with a bleeding arm and little Harry in the other, "Lily what happened?"

"That's a long story," Lily more or less fell in her arms, "it happened so much."

"And who are the rest of you?"

"They're all friends," James explained, "sorry to disturb, but we need a shelter for a few hours."

"Come in," Vernon came to life again and was only too eager to get these strange visitors out of sight of their neighbours. He dragged them into the house. Half of them settled down in the living room, while the other half occupied the dining room and the kitchen.

Vernon looked around unhappily. "What do you want here? You're not welcome. In our world, people don't just arrive on broomsticks."

"Shall we stupefy him?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Gryffindors!" Lucius sighed, "when will you learn to think before you act? Let me handle that."

He went straight to Vernon and gave him his most winning smile. "I'm really sorry that we disturbed you Mr. Dursley. I'm sure a business man of your brilliance has other problems than a mad wizard. You trade with …"

"Drills. I have a firm for drills," he involuntary added.

"Drills, how extraordinary," Lucius continued and urged Vernon outside.

"I don't believe it," James was between groaning and laughing, "I tried a whole afternoon in vain to get them to open me the door. And he needs five seconds and Vernon loves him. That's simply not fair."

"That's Slytherin charm," Moody grinned, "I better try to repair our shield. Andromeda, please have a look at our wounded. We shouldn't stay here too long."

It didn't take long to repair the shield and half an hour later Moody peaked out, but came back with bad news, "There's a new problem. These bastards are hiding around us. When we break through, there will be a fight – and we can't risk that in the daylight. Not without scaring all Muggles around us out of their wits."

"And we are all hungry," added James, "it wouldn't hurt to rest for a bit. Couldn't you try to convince them, to give us some food, Luc?"

"I can try," Lucius smiled and went to Vernon again.

"A break isn't that bad, hm," James sat down beside Snape.

The Slytherin nodded slowly and rubbed his forehead.

"Headache?"

"Oh yes."

"Wait a moment," James searched for something in his robes and finally got a little vial, "so and now lean back. I wouldn't hurt you," he added soothingly and pulled Severus against him, "just let me take care of it."

He began to massage the content of the flacon into the aching temples. Snape smelled jasmine and peppermint.

"That's trinol," he observed, "where did you get it from? You stole potions ingredients."

"Yes, we did, but that was a long time ago. Just lean back and enjoy," he rubbed his temples for a while, massaging the headache away.

"Now rest. After these injuries you normally should have stayed in bed for the next days," observed Moody, "for the rest of our stay you better lie down."

Snape allowed them to make it comfortable on a sofa and quickly was dozing off so they tiptoed outside.

Lily was relieved when her sister had tended to her arm.

"So what happened?" Petunia gave her a stern look, "are you playing war in your stupid world again?"

Lily looked at her, thinking for one moment that she could see sorrow in the eyes of her sister. She calmly replied,"I told you about Voldemort."

"This stupid Hitler variation?"

"Yes, you could describe him that way. I have fought against him. To do the …"

"The right thing. That was always your problem, little sister," Petunia sighed ,"you always have to have your will, you and your strange friends, don't you?"

"Why do you always have to be so cold about that? You don't want it – so you don't see it. It's not that easy, Pet."

"I can live very well without you and your freaky world. I just want my peace."

"Voldemort doesn't care whether you want your peace. He kills Muggles, because he thinks it's fun. Don't you understand that he has to be stopped before he kills more innocents?"

"Fine, then do it. Fight him. But leave me out of it. This world brings nothing but trouble into our lives. Nothing more than freaky things and danger. In any case nothing worth to pay …" she stopped abruptly and turned around.

But Lily wasn't ready to let her go. "To pay for what?" she asked sharply.

"For loosing my sister for example," Petunia snapped.

"But Pet," Lily whispered, shocked, "you never lost me."

"Oh, yes, I lost you the day you went to Hogwarts. When you came back you were full of spells and charms – you were no longer the girl I played with. How can you say I didn't loose you?" With an angry gesture she rose and attempted to leave again.

"Wait," Lily laid her hand on her shoulder, "I … why did you never tell me? If I had known – Pet, you are my sister, a part of me. It hurt me to loose you. – I just thought, you would look down your nose on me. You called me a freak. I was convinced you just didn't want me around anymore."

"I never really thought you a freak," Petunia looked at a picture on the wall, as if it were the most interesting thing in her life, "but when you came home that summer and spoke the entire time about charms and transfigurations … it was strange for me. It frightened me. You frightened me. And I couldn't get back our good relationship. And you seemed not too be much interested in it anyway, writing every day letter to your new friends, while I had got only one letter from you in the whole year. I had been so much looking forward to you coming back, especially after you had decided to stay there in winter break. But I was not interesting enough for you anymore. So I had to search other friends."

"Oh, Petunia, I'm sorry. It was … it was all so new for me. I had new friends, I felt accepted. But I never wanted to shut you out." She pulled her sister into a tight hug, "You are still my sister, my only living relative and I love you. Let us just start all over again. It's not too late for that."

"You have other problems than me. You fight in a very risky war, and that's important."

"Yes, it is – but you are my sister, and you are just as important too me. Please, I want you back, too."

"Really?" Petunia held onto her.

"Yes," for a moment they just held each other, then Lily stepped back.

"What will you do now?" her sister asked.

"We have to find a way out. And you better accompany us with your husband and son," she smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid I've put you into danger. You won't be safe here anymore."

"I don't think Vernon will understand it."

"You have no choice. Please, trust me."

"Yes, I trust you. I will try to convince him. Give me just a bit time, Lil."

"When we find a solution in time," James sighed, when Lily told him, "we're trapped at the moment."

All wizards and witches had come together in the living room. The Longbottoms and Moody stood by the window. Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda sat with the two boys, who were playing peacefully, on the sofa. Lily smiled at them and her smile grew even bigger when she looked at the other couch. Severus was still very pale, and James and Sirius sat beside him like watchdogs. The others had found only space on the floor.

"We could convince my family to come with us," she explained, "if we find a way, that is."

"Yes, we need something to distract them," said Andromeda.

"And it has to be very good," added Alice Longbottom, "with Lily's family it's two persons on one broom - we won't be very fast."

"Yes, we have to lead them the wrong road for a while, "suddenly her husband smiled, "why don't we use a charm?"

"That would mean one of us actually would fly and be chased by them, while he makes them belief with the charm that's the whole group," Moody scowled, "that's very dangerous."

"And risky. He must be an excellent flyer as well as a powerful wizard. And even then the charm cannot be held for longer than five minutes."

"We'll have to wait until evening," Frank answered, "in the twilight we could foul them quiet a while. It's worth a try – and I'm ready to risk it. Okay?"

They gave their okay, despite being still quiet weary.

Lily went to her relations to inform them and then they waited. Petunia somehow managed to organize lunch for all of them. Over the afternoon they rested or talked quietly.

Around five they began with the preparations. While Moody and James helped Frank to prepare himself, the others gathered in the garden. As soon as they had arrived, they saw Frank cast the spell around himself and get in the air.

Moody watched with his eye. "It worked," he observed, "they follow him. Okay, let's try to get away before they notice we've fooled them."

They set everyone on one of the nine brooms and the wizards cast invisible charms over them. It was a long and exhausting night but in the morning they reached Hogwarts.


	9. Crises meeting in Hogwarts

Crisis meeting at Hogwarts

Without much explanation, they fell into the next avaiable beds.

About midday after having slept for several hours, having eaten a big brunch and being looked after by Madam Pompfrey, Albus called them together in his study.

" I´m happy, to see you all here," he smiled at them," lemon drop?"

James had to suppress a smile. That was Albus Dumbledore in person. Then the headmaster became earnest:" We have to talk about a lot. Please make yourselves comfortable."

The Malfoys sat down on a sofa next to the armchair Moody was sitting in. James' look fell on Severus who seemed to be very uneasy and looked to the ground. A bit of a bad conscience regarding Dumbledore he guessed. He exchanged a look with Sirius and Remus.

They also had noticed Severus' discomfort. Two seconds later Severus found himself surrounded by three marauders. It felt – better – when he sat down between James and Sirius, with Remus standing behind him and resting his hands on his shoulders. Lily smiled slightly at the scene and sat down beside Narcissa.

"So what happened?" Dumbledore asked softly, not commenting the strange behaviour of his former students. James told what had happened in detail. From the moment when Severus turned up in Godric´s Hollow, the flight to Remus´place, the run through London, successful only because of the help of the Malfoys, the refugee taken in Grimauld place. Then Moody spoke about the rescue mission and the unplanned stop in Privet Drive.

"It sounds like you had some adventures," Dumbledore smiled" I´m sure you´ll be happy to hear that Frank Longbottom could save himself in one of our safe houses near London. But now we must decide on our next steps. First we have to think what Voldemort will do next to react to the prophecy."

"Yes, that prophecy," Lucius smirked," I really would like to know the content of this prophecy."

"And I would like to know what pophecy you are talking of anyway." Added Sirius.

"There is a prophecy, about Voldemort and a child which can destroy him," James smiled nervously," but we don´t know if it´s Harry or Neville Longbottom. Maybe you can explain the rest, Albus."

"Yes. You know I had to search for a new teacher for divination, after Mullman had died in a NEWT exam. And divination teachers are difficult to find. One canidate was Sybill Trewlany. Not very promising. She comes from an old Family of Seekers, but I doubted that she had any talent. I was wrong. I decided to meet her at the "Three broomsticks", which was an error. Suddenly she began to speak and I couldn´t stop her. A pub is surely not the best place to keep a secret. So Voldemort did hear of it, didn´t he?"

Lucius nodded:" But he couldn´t get hold of the whole prophecy. All he knows is that a child born to a wizard pair which escaped him three times will be a threat for him. Maybe the end of his reign."

"Harry," Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"We are not sure, "Dumbledore sighed, " it could be Harry – or Neville Longbottom. But the second part of the prophecy tells that Voldemort will mark this child as an equal. Whatever that means."

"I´m not intending to let him try again," Lily said sternly," what are we going to do?"

"The first thing is to find out about his plans and followers as quick as possible."

"My keyword, I believe," Lucius smiled.

"You belonged to the inner circle, didn´t you?" Moody asked

"Yes, I did. The prophecy is one of the most important things for the dark lord. But not his only target. Apart from spontaneous attacks on the Muggle world, he tries to get his followers into the ministry, people like me," he smirked ironically," but also some minor spys. The main target now is the centre of registation. There he can learn everything about strong and weak sides of his enemies. There you find all kinds of animagi, metamorphs, seekers, werewolfs, vampires and all other special skills. He could learn who he can recruit with promises and tricks. He would know whom to avoid and get the better of others."

"That would strengthen him a lot, " Moody growled, "but how will he get into it?"

"His man in this department will just copy it," this time it was Severus, who answered," it´s Rookwood."

Moody and Dumbledore exchanged a look.

"I'll better inform the ministry." The auror got up.

"Yes, it´s time for a break anyway."

While Moody was away the others relaxed over tea and cake. Dumbledore went to Snape who had refused to meet his eyes during the meeting.

Severus could feel his stomach leap as the headmaster approached.

"I´m sorry, " was all what he could murmur, than he felt Remus lightly squeezing his shoulder. They were still there, strenthening his back. Thankfully he leaned into the touch. Dumbledore noticed that with astonishment and amusement. Whatever had happened during the last days, it had buried the old hatred between this men. He never had thought that he would ever see that – Severus Snape gaining strength from the Marauders. But this wasn´t the actual problem. Severus had broken his trust. Dumbledore had gotten him out of Ascaban, giving him a second chance. And Severus had used it to spy on him. That couldn´t be erased so quickly, even when he could see that the young man had a horribly bad conscience.

"Severus," he sighed.

"I´m sorry," the young Slytherin answered.," I know, you got me out of Ascaban – I should have been trustworthy to you. But it´s not easy to get out of HIS service."

"But you did at last, " interrupted Sirius from Severus' side, " you needed a bit time to find your courage. But you found it and that´s the only thing that's important."

"And I´m ready to face the consequences, Headmaster, "Severus whispered," I know it was wrong. I will do everything to make it better."

"Of course." Dumbledore didn't intend not to use the knowlegde of the young Slytherin.

"You give us your skills, that´s much,"James piped in from Severus' other side, " don´t be so harsh with him Headmaster. He had some hard times with us."

"Well, well," Dumbledore nodded, defeated for once," but don´t betray me again."

Severus nodded relieved and thankful that it was over and for the help of his former foes. The Marauders had been terrible enemies, but as friends they seemed to be very protective. And Severus felt very vulnerable at the moment.

Moody came back soon afterwords and the meeting continued.

"I think Harry should be safe in Hogwarths for once," he grolled,"the other problem is more acute anyway. We can´t let who should not be named creep into the registration. I trust the attack will be soon."

"I think it will be this evening to be honest," Lucius sighed, "if you want to stop him, you better hurry."

"Of course. I will lead the counterattack myself."

"I'll come with you, Moody," James smiled and Sirius nodded, too," you don´t mind, Lily, do you?"

"How could I? You two go and play heros." She smiled, " I know how difficult it is to sit still. But be careful."

"Of course," James grinned and gave her a kiss.


	10. Wolf´s bane

Wolfsbane

Remus sighed and closed the book he had tried to read. Now he regretted that he hadn´t gone with James and Sirius. He had been just too tired to leave this safe place so soon. He needed a bit of peace right now. But now he felt lonely and bored. And he had too much time to worry, if everything was alright. He had planned to stay with Lily, until they came back. But in Lily´s room not only her sister had been staying, but also Narcissa, Andromeda and Alice and her children. And five babies were definitely four too much to bear. But what could he do instead? Go to Severus, of course. For the Slytherin it had to be strange being at Hogwarts again, so he better looked how he did. He wandered down to the dungeons and found Severus in his lab occupied with a healing potion.

"You are working that late?" he asked surprised.

"I´ve got a lot to pay back, Lupin. And that´s the only way for me. My skills in brewing potions …"

"Are excellent. But they are not your only qualities. Don´t be such hard on yourself. There´s no need to," Remus told him in a friendly way.

"Thanks," Severus looked tired," so, what are you up to?"

"I don´t know. I'm waiting for the other two to return. I hoped you would fancy a little chat – if I´m not imposing."

"Not at all. Two minutes and I can leave the potion simmering. Want a cup of tea?"

"Oh yes please."

So they sat down in the comfortable armchairs near the fireplace, sipping the hot tea and talking about a lot of things. Remus noticed soon how comfortable it was, just sitting there and talking to Snape. The Slytherin had a big amount of knowlegde in a lot of topics, he was also quite entertaining with his sarcasm and his sharp talent for observation. It went dark before they noticed it.

They were just discussing various methods of teaching – Severus gave Remus a few laughs when he described his desperate struggle with some not very adepted potion students – when the Griffindor noticed something horrifying. A gasp interrupted the story about a completely failing Hufflebuff.

"What is the matter?" Severus asked worried, when he saw the white face of his new friend.

Remus pointed out of the little window:" The full moon is rising."

They looked at each other horrified. In the whole chaos they had forgotten the time of the month. Remus began to shake: Not again – and this time James wasn´t there to safe the day. Worse, this time not only Snape was in danger, but everyone in the castle.

"You must stop me," he pleaded, " Severus, oblivate me, stun me, curse me. Whatever. But stop me."

Severus frowned – there was little magic which could stop a werewolf for a longer period of time and there was nothing which would leave the Griffindor unharmed. The only possibility was the potion…

His tests had proved that it wasn´t poisonous, but if it worked was entirely another question. But it was their last chance.

Remus was shaking more and more and looked up as something was shaved into his hand.

"Drink that."

"What?" he starred at Snape without comprehending.

"Just trust me."

Still not understanding he compiled and coughed:"That´s horrible."

"I know. Just drink the potion."

He had just time to finish the potion, then the transformation began. Severus watched him in horror. He had never known how painful it was to transform into a werewolf.

In the end a very big werewolf stand before him. A werewolf he remembered only too well. He felt cool sweat on his forehead, but he forced himself not to run. Instead he just pointed with his wand in the direction of the werewolf and asked softly:"Remus?"

Remus looked around, his senses sharper than he had ever exprienced, because he had never been in his senses before, when he was a werewolf. But now Severus had just given him something … Severus!

Remus POV

The potionsmaster was about four feet away from me. I could smell his fear coming off him like waves. I wanted nothing more than to bounce on him and lick his face. This potion made me safe forever! But that was likely to give him an heart-attack. So I tried to look as harmless as possible and gave a soft woof.

"Remus, can you hear me?"

I nodded so often that I felt a bit dizzy. Severus carefully reached out with one hand, still not trusting me, but a bit calmed about the fact that I still hadn´t tried to eat him. I sniffed at his hand. It smelled of herbs and also of Severus' own smell. I began to lick his hand and Severus stiffened, but didn´t try to pull back. After a while he reached out his other hand. Very slowly he reached out to my head and began to stroke me between my ears. A very pleasant feeling. If I had been a cat, I would have purred. As wolf I just rolled on my back exposing my vulnerable belly to Severus. The Slytherin actually began to smile when he sat down beside me and began to scratch my belly. I could get used to it, I decided.

After a while he yawned:" Personally, I'm very tired. Now that we have proved that you aren´t dangerous, I suppose I can go to bed. You better stay here. We wouldn´t like to start a mass panic, would we?"

I whined a bit, but of course he was right. I tried to find a good position on the heath rug but couldn´t get comfortable. But there was still another opportunity. I followod Severus´ scent quietly and headed into his bedroom. With a hind of misieve in my mind I sprang unto the bed.

Severus snorted:" Lupin, this is my bed. What do you think you are doing?"

"Warming your feet," I thought, " and you certainly need that. They are as cold as ice."

Severus seemed to see my point, because he leaned back with a snort.

We setteld down and fell asleep quickly.

End POV

Severus POV

I woke up with a start and needed a while before I realized that it had been Lupin´s transformantion, which woke me. He looked very exhausted and was shivering, so I wrapped him into the blankets and held him close until he stopped shivering.

"Thirsty?"

Remus nodded, so I got up and brought him a glass of fresh water which he drowned thankfully.

Than he looked at me seriously:" What have you done last night?"

"It´s complicated," I didn´t watch out," sorry, I put you in an awful danger because the potion had never been tested before, but I didn´t know what to do. I´m sorry …"

"Don´t," Remus took my hands and looked at me with awe," do you realize what you have done? What that means to me? I can stay human in my mind. I´ll never come to my senses again to hear that I´ve killed someone. That´s all I ever wished and you made it possible with your potion. I never have been more grateful in my whole life."

With that he nearly jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"You are welcome, " I mumbled embarrased, not used to be embarassed at all.

"I never thought something like that could be possible, " Remus didn´t show any intention to let me go,"how did you manage that?"

"It´s a bit complicated, and I´ve worked on it for some years."

"For years, "Remus echoed," but you are just a half year here as a teacher. Wait, you started it after I nearly killed you, right?"

The hurt expression in Remus´ face was hard to watch. I reached out with my hand caressing his cheek:" Don´t worry anymore. I know that it wasn´t your fault."

"But I could have killed you so easily. I …"

"Don't worry," I whispered," I´m not angry with you anymore." To my surprise I realised that this was the truth.

"I overreacted a bit, too."

You had every right to be angry with us," Remus smiled at me, "but it´s good that you´ve overcome your bitterness. It was hurting you. And I don´t like to see you hurt. Even when I was too much a coward to help you. I´m sorry."

"All of you apologized to me already and forgave you. Everything is settled."

"Not everything I believe," Remus bent forward to place a kiss on Severus ´ lips.

End POV

For a moment the Slytherin was frozen but then he pulled Remus near and kissed him hungrily, as if it was something he had wanted for ages. And maybe he had actually. They broke apart panting and looked at each other as if they would see each other for the first time. Remus smiled gently and kissed his cheeks, his nose, his brow. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the caresses. No one ever had touched him so lovingly. They began to explore their bodies and spend a long time stroking, kissing and petting each other, before they decided it was time to move on.

It was Remus who was guiding both of them to find their release. After performing a quick cleaning charm he pulled Severus back in his arms

A while they drifted just near sleep, sated and content, but a bit confused. Severus who had buried his head in Remus´ chest, finally murmured : "That was perfect and felt good, but it was a bit …"

"Everything was rather suddenly," Remus stroked his hair, "I didn´t mean to spring on you like that, Severus. Did I frighten you:"

"Not really, …"

"Would it help if I held you a bit?"

"I believe it would help a lot."

Remus smiled and gathered Severus closer, stroking his back. Slowly they drifted into slumber once more.

Lucius, Sirius and James came back around eight, content with their fullfilled mission. When they came to the guest quarter Albus had given them, Lily and Narcissa were already waiting for them.

"Has everything gone well?"

"Yes, we really surprised them."

"Good, you have to tell us everything. But now you must be hungry. We´ll get your breakfeast for eating here."

"Good idea, "James grinned, " I´m starving. But where is Remus?"

"I think he wanted to visit Severus," Lily told them and Narcissa added: " I believe he fled from all the crying children."

When the women moved away, Sirius laughed:" Poor Remus. A pity that he missed the action."

"Yes, but last night was full moon anyway, "James stopped dead, when he realized what he had just said. He and Sirius exchanged an horrified glance, than they ran down to the dungeons followed by Lucius.

"How could we forget that?" James groaned, as he thumped at the door," if anything happened to Severus …."

The door was spellocked and neighter of them had enough patience to disarm the charm. A douple alohambra let the door splinter in all directions. Remus and Severus nealy fell out of bed when Sirius and James crashed on the rug into the bedroom. For a moment all four of them stared at each other.

"Morning – James – Sirius - Lucius," said Remus after a while, " did your mission go well?"

"Yes, " James answered without looking away, " but at the moment we are more interested in what was going on here? We were afraid that Severus was eaten by you."

"Yes, it could have happened. But Severus found a cure for it."

"Really, " Sirius could understand what that meant to Remus, "how?"

"He developed a potion which allows me to keep my mind during the transformation."

"Wow, " James gave Severus a squeeze, " you were always bright, but that´s extraodinary.

That´s worth a party, but now we would like to have a bit more explanation."

"Yes, it´s just I … him … us…" began Severus.

"Hang on, Severus Snape stuttering, is quiet a sight," Sirius´joke lessened the tension a bit.

"I think we understand quite well what is going on – even the Griffindors, "Lucius smiled gently, "you are both contend about that, aren´t you?"

Both nodded.

"Fine, we´ll need some time to get used to it. But we accept it of course."

"You´ll really?" Severus looked very vulnerable for a moment and Remus gave him a hug.

"Of course ," Sirius reassured him ," and what do you think about breakfeast in our rooms?"

"Good idea. We will come in a minute."

"Okay, let´s leave the lovebirds alone. But don´t take the whole morning."


	11. Bellatrix´ Crush

Bellatrix´ Crush

Remus was watching Severus making wolf´s bane. This time it was only for a scientific discourse. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since he had arrived at Hogwarts. His whole life had changed. He smiled gently at Severus. He had never really believed in the old tales about werewolves, but it seemed as if he had indeed found his mate.

"You seem to have taken a liking to the dungeons suddenly," Severus remarked.

"Yes, I like to stay near you."

"Me too, " Severus drew him into a kiss. Remus was responding passionately when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello, lovebirds."'

"Hello Lucius," Severus turned around without letting Remus go. " What's happened?"

"This time, we've had some luck. We have gathered information about the next attack. Enough to prevent it, maybe. Come up to Albus' study."

Both nodded while groaning inwardly. Not that they were against stopping an attack, but they both had better ideas for what they could do with their time other than another meeting. Sirius, James and Dumbledore were already waiting for them.

"So what plans does the dark lord have for an attack now?" Severus asked idly, while stroking Remus' back.

"It seems he's after the philosopher's stone, " Dumbledore sighed. "Endless life is what he obviously wants."

"And what we must prevent, "Lucius added. "It's bad enough that he still lives, we really don't need that for eternity."

Severus nodded. "We can't protect the stone forever. What shall we do?"

"The best thing would be to destroy the stone," James said. "Famel should never have made it in the first place."

"I know. I'll talk to him, " Albus stood up.

"Will he listen to you?"

"Oh yes. He will," the headmaster answered grimly, "but until then the stone must be protected."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Not more than two days."

"Why don't we bring the stone to Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"That's impossible. The destruction of the stone would destroy our wards," Albus sighed.

"Only a few places in the world can endure such power. The nearest is the Isenlake in Ireland. It's easy enough to reach. I beg you all to come along to protect the stone and prepare everything for it's destruction while I talk to Flamel."

"Of course," James agreed while the others nodded. "Off we go. You two can hold hands if you wish."

"Do you think anything will happen today?" Sirius groaned. "My, is this boring."

"Griffindors," Narcissa snorted, "enough to drink and a little fight and all is alright with the world, hm? Instead of being grateful that we haven't had any trouble …"

"I know, cousin dearest, but you must admit that hardly anything has happened for six days. Just one day and they will have destroyed the stone. I just thought …" An explosion interrupted him. "It came from over there," Sirius ran in the direction of the sound and

Narcissa followed him, sighing "You just had to call it, didn't you?"

They reached Andromeda and Moody, who had also been alarmed, and soon they were all caught up in duels with dark robed figures.

Sirius stunned a death eater and turned around to fight McNair, who had thrown a curse at him. Sirius shielded himself and cast off four curses himself. One hit McNair right in the chest. Sirius rolled to side, came to his feets again and came face to face with two wands. Damn. If he tried to take care of one, the other would kill him, but he had to act. In desperation, he cursed the death eater before him. He fell, but Sirius was hit by a stunning spell as well. Helpless, he looked up to the other death eater and waited for the next hex. It never came. Instead, the death eater turned on his heel. He saw a flash of black hair and a well-known face. Bellatrix?

When he was freed by Remus, the battle was more or less won. The death eaters were flying and the aurors secured the line.

"I really would like to know why she didn't kill me," Sirius exclaimed after telling the others the story.

"And you have no idea?" Narcissa grinned at him.

"No!"

"Men," Andromeda exchanged a bemused glare with her sister.

"What's the matter?" Sirius glared at his grinning cousins. "Narcissa! Andromeda!"

The women smiled knowingly.

"She has a crush on you," Narcissa told him.

"Since she was thirteen," Andromeda added. "She even wrote poems about you."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, my dear."

"But why ..?"

"Why did she never tell you? She was shy. And our parents didn't want her to speak to you anyway."

After this conversation Sirius was very thoughtful. He had never seen Bellatrix as a woman, for him she had always been his little cousin. But now she had grown to become a very attractive woman. And she had saved his life. True, she was married to Rudolfus Lestrange, but in this matter she hadn't had any choice. Her family had arranged that bond when she had been eleven, and unlike her sisters she'd had no one to save her from it. If he had known earlier, they might have had a chance - but now ….

"So thoughtful," Remus sat down beside him. "Everything alright?"

"More or less," Sirius leaned against him. "It's just… You have Severus, James has Lily and I guess I'm feeling a bit lonely."

"Oh, come here, Paddy," Remus wrapped his arms around him. "We haven't had much time for you, have we?"

"It's okay. I was just thinking about what could have been." He told him about Bellatrix.

"Hey, maybe it's not too late. I mean, I'm with Severus despite everything that's happened between us in Hogwarts. Don't let your hopes go down."

"Thank you, Remus."

In the next day they got everything done and all that was left was to give the powerless remains of the stone to the sea. But that could only be done at dawn.

"Which is the best moment for an attack," Moody warned – for the seventh time. "Constant vigilance."

Sirius and Severus had the first watch. It stayed quiet for a while and both were fighting not to fall asleep, when suddenly something nearby exploded.

"Oh hell, looks as if they don't care about Moody's timetable," Sirius cursed. "I'll stay here and you wake the others."

Not long after Severus had gone, he saw two attackers coming from the right. As they approached, Sirius threw himself into the fight. He ducked, threw curses and shielded himself from other curses. He only could hear where the others fought and hadn't even looked up before he was cornerd by three death eaters. That wasn't too good, Sirius reflected. Which one he should attack? Which one was the most dangerous?

Before he could decide, one raised his wand. "Avada …." Sirius quickly changed into Padfoot and sprang, knocking the attacker down, still waiting to be cursed from the other two. But when he looked, the two deatheater seemed to be struggling with each other. Without waiting for an explanation he quickly focused on his immediate opponent, who's head had collided with a stone. Out cold. Good. He turned around just in time to see Rudolphus Lestrange strangling his wife. Sirius reacted without thinking, hitting Lestrange with a full body-bind.

He fell down and Sirius helped Bellatrix to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No, thank you for saving my life- twice."

"It's okay," Bella smiled shyly. "I never wanted you to be hurt."

"I never wanted you to be hurt as well," he smiled back and she blushed.

"You two alright?" they looked to Remus, who had spoken and saw that everyone was watching them and the fight was over.

"Oh, fuck the audience," Sirius murmured as he bent forward to kiss his cousin.


	12. Peter s decision

Remus was watching Severus making wolf´s bane

Peter´s decision

After the destroying of the stone, things had gotten really quiet in Hogwarts. Voldemort seemed to be lying low and making new plans.

So the Marauders decided to have a picnic at their favourite spot near the forbidden forest. They had a merry meal and then they sat together, enjoying the warm summer wind. James was making little playthings out of leaves and grass for Harry, who was sitting on Lily's lap. Sirius was playing on his self-made guitar, while Bellatrix was singing in her clear voice. Severus was content just to listen, head in Remus' lap, who was lazily combing through his hair.

Later, after Lilly and Bellatrix had left for the castle with Harry, the four of them went to a valley near the forbidden forest.

"The next full moon will be in five days," James said thoughtfully. "Are you sure your potion will work?"

"Yes, I've even made some improvements."

"Cool," Sirius grinned. "So this time the three of us can all run together. Will you join us, Severus?"

"It will be fun," Remus added.

"Do you really think …?" Severus asked timidly.

"Yes," Remus hugged him. "Come with me."

"Yeah, it's time to close that circle as well," Siruis added.

"Okay," Severus gave in and let himself be led to the chastle.

No one noticed that they had been watched. "You used to come here with me," Peter Pettigrew thought, while changing back into a rat. "You used to make plans with me and run under the full moon. Not with Snape."

How easy it had been to find a replacement for him. But on the other hand, it was no great surprise to him. His "friends" had never treated him very well, not even better than Snape, actually. He was good enough to worship them, but there it had ended. And one day he didn't have the strength to take it anymore.

The Marauders had hardly reached the castle when they were summoned to the headmaster.

"I knew the peace wouldn't last long," Sirius sighed. "What's matter this time?"

"You've heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"The secret hideaway of the old Slytherin?" James groaned. "I thought it was all a fairytale."

"Unfortunately, there's some truth in it. And that terrible monster is not our only problem. Slytherin's wand is be there. And if Tom finds it …"

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Get to the chamber before him."

"Which has only been tried without success for the past thousand years," an aggravated Severus added. "How often has the castle been searched from top to bottom without anything being found?"

"Then we will search it again," Albus sighed. "And I'm afraid that this time, we haven't got a thousand years."

"How do you know that Voldemort will find the chamber anyway?" James asked.

"I'm afraid he already has. About twenty years ago, the chamber was opened and a girl was killed. Hagrid was blamed, but I knew – although I could never prove it – that it was Tom Riddle who did it."

"It was Tom Riddle who did it," Lucius sighed. "He told the inner circle about that one. But of course not where it was. But if we knew more about the murder, maybe we could work something out."

"I do," Albus said. "I was teacher here then. And you could even ask the victim herself," Albus smiled at their confused faces.

"Moaning Myrtle," James shook his head. "How could we not have thought of that?"

"At least, we can try to talk to her," Sirius gave Severus and Remus who were kissing a playful shove. "Let's move it, lovebirds."

They went to the second floor girl's toilet to interview Myrtle. After Lily had persuaded her to talk to some 'educated gentleman' and Lucius had flattered her enough that she was in good mood, Remus asked some questions about her death.

"Oh, it was horrible," she told them with delight. "I was hiding here because Olive was mocking me about my spectacles. Suddenly I heard someone talking – a boy. He was speaking in a strange language – actually it was more like a hissing. I opened the door to tell him to get lost. Than I saw two big eyes, and that was the last thing I did."

"So she was killed in the girl's toilets," Sirius mused, after Mirthle had left them. "What a silly place to hide a trapdoor to the chamber of secrets. Have you any ideas how to find it?"

"Did you ever notice that one of taps looks like a snake?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but could it really be so simple?"

"Hiding something in the eye of the public is very Slytherin," Lily answered. "And no one would think to search for it there. But what monster can kill you with only its eyes?"

"A basilisk could," Remus told them. "I looked in the diary of the headmaster from that time and all the roosters were killed."

"And their cries could kill a basilisk," James nodded. "Very clever. But going back to the main point. How do we enter the chamber?"

"Only Slytherin's true heir can," Lucius reminded them, "and he was hissing."

"Slytherin was a parseltongue," James nodded. "That makes sense. Okay, do we get a parseltongue and some cocks and go downstairs or what?"

"A very Griffindor approach," Severus sighed, "but we have no choice. If Voldemort leaves with Slyterin's wand we are in real trouble."

"Then it's settled. I'll go to tell Dumbledore."

The headmaster didn't take long to organise everything, and the next morning the friends, at least two dozen aurors, ten cocks and Louisa Farlane, the only parseltongue in Britain went to the second floor girl's bathroom.

Louise used her parseltongue and suddenly the sink moved and the entrance could be seen.

"Down ?" James asked.

The aurors nodded and made to begin. It was not long everyone had gotten down. Although they had light with them, it was creepy to go through the seemingly never ending tunnel. After a long time, they came into a big hall, but before they could look around they were blinded by a dazzling light.

"Oh, look who's here? Some old friends, if I'm not mistaken," Voldemort smiled evilly.

Behind him stood about thirty Death Eaters and something that looked like an ugly mixture of snake and crocodile.

"My dear will take care of you," Voldemort retreated in a corner.

While the cocks actually managed to kill the basilisk in no time, the Death Eaters had the advantage in numbers. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Severus ended up near the back of the cave.

"We have to do something," Severus gasped. "We're losing it. While the aurors are fighting, Voldemort has time to retrieve Slytherin's wand."

"Forget the Death Eaters, it's time to act now," Lily pointed out the group near Voldemort, who was muttering something in Latin while being shielded by the dozen or so Death Eaters.

"On four," James whispered. He threw an exploding potion, the ones the Marauders had used so often. While the deatheaters around them were momentarily stunned, they managed to break through to the group around Voldemort. In the next moment, they were trapped in fog and when they opened their eyes again they were in a little room.

"What the hell …?"

"This must be Slytherin's study," Severus murmured. "The place where his wand can be found."

Carefully, they got up, facing not only Voldemort, but the Death Eaters as well. They were a hopeless minority.

"Shall we kill them?"

"No, I want them to watch it. I need some guinea pigs later on. Immobilise them."

Unable to move, the friends could only watch while Voldemort undid Slytherin's magic protection until a wand lay before him. It looked to be an ordinary wand, but everyone in the room could sense its power. Voldemort smiled and took it, performing some easy spells with it.

Then he looked to his prisoners and smiled maliciously, "Now, it's time for the show. We'll have a look and see if the wand actually can multiply spells. One Avada Kedavra for four people would be a record, don't you think?" He took a step towards them.

Peter, who was watching silently, shivered. Wishing death to his friends, who had always treated him like shit, was one thing, but seeing them killed before his eyes was something totally different. He couldn't… he wouldn't… without further thinking, he jumped.

Something hit him in the chest and all he could feel was cold. A blinding white light came and he closed his eyes.

Neither of the friends could later tell what exactly had happened when Peter sprang and landed somehow between them and Voldemort. As if reflected by the solid body, the curses bounced back to the wand.

"What …?" whispered James, when the wand began to glow in a strange red light. Voldemort tried to get rid of it but the wand seemed to glue to his hand and then the man was engulfed in the light. Voldemort cried in a high pitched voice. The red light became a blinding white and then he was gone and they were back in the hall below Hogwarts.

With Voldemort gone so suddenly, the Death Eaters ran up and down in panic. It was not difficult for the aurors to herd them together like sheep who had lost their shepherd. James got up and went to check on Peter.

"He's still alive," he told Severus and Lucius, who were suddenly at his side. "Does anybody understand what has happened?"

"Multified curses are a sensitive matter. No one really knows a lot about them. I guess that somehow the curse got deflected by his body, and so the wand kind of … overheated."

"Do you think Voldemort is dead?"

"No one could survive that. And it's not a painless death at all," Severus shook his head. "The thing I don't understand is why Peter suddenly risked his life to keep you safe."

"Maybe there's still a bit of our friend left in him," murmured Remus, "so he just couldn't let it happen."

"Yes, Voldemort was always good in bringing people to do things they didn't want," Severus added. "Maybe he couldn't escape his claws earlier."

"Or he found his courage at last," Lucius suggested. "That's the trouble with your Gryffindors, you never know when you will use your gift of courage."

There were a lot of things to take care of, but somehow Dumbledore managed to get them out of it, so the friends had plenty of time to spend with their families.

The only thing they had to take care of was Peter's awakening two days later. James, Remus

and Sirius sat by the bed and waited for Peter to regain consciousness. At first they thought they had imagined it, but the next time it was clear. Peter opened his eyes. He looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in Hogwarths," James said gently. "Do you remember the past few months?"

"I wish I didn't, but yes, I can," Peter admitted carefully. "What will you do to me?"

"You saved us in the end, and somehow your actions resulted in the downfall of Voldemort, so the Ministry won't punish you."

"And what about you?"

"I would like to know why you wanted us dead. Why did you betray us, Peter?" James asked softly. "Why would you hate me so much?"

"Because of what you are and what I never can be. Because of the way you treated me. You were my heroes, but I wanted to be your friend instead of a sidekick, a worshipper. I know that is no excuse, but it just made me very sad. One evening Avery found me, when I was alone and devastated once again. He was kind and sympathetic; a good listener. I told him everything and began to trust him. One day he asked a favour, and who was I to refuse it? The first one didn't do any damage, but the favours increased until they did, and after that I was easy to blackmail. I'm not a hero, I'm a coward. I couldn't face Voldemort and I couldn't face you. Every move I made just brought me deeper into their trap. I didn't know how to get out of it anymore. And than it was too late."

"It's never too late," Sirius said. "Even yesterday wasn't too late."

When Peter looked at him shocked, he added, "We spend a lot of time with Slytherin lately. We had enough time to discuss this. Just one question. What changed your mind?"

"It wasn't bravery. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I don't expect you to want to have anything to do with me. The whole thing would have been better if you had never noticed me in the first place.

"Oh, I think we would have missed Wormtail," James said softly, "and I can see that the errors lay on both sides. We'll have to work through a lot, but I think it would be worth the effort."

"How can you think that after all that's happened?"

"I guess it would be different if something had really happened to James, Lily or Harry, " Remus sighed, "but the way it turned out, we found some new friends and nothing happened which can't be fixed."

"And the Marauders are not so easy to get rid of," Sirius held out his hand. "Together, we can manage it."

When Peter cautiously seized it, Remus and James laid there hands on top. Somehow, they would manage it.


	13. Epilogue

Remus was watching Severus making wolf´s bane

Epilogue

"You are so thoughtful tonight," Remus went to Severus and began to massage his shoulders.

"I just shudder when I think about the next school year. I have no idea why Albus allows this to happen. Four prats, who will surely be as bad as the marauders."

"Hogwarts survived us. It will also survive them."

"Harry is truly James' son; a born Gryffindor who never thinks before he acts. Combined with Draco's knowledge of potions, it will be explosive."

"Yes, but I can't be angry with them. They are such happy children, safe with their families. I'll never forget how close they came to losing that."

Severus nodded. "But think of Nymphadora's clumsiness. It's too bad this accident had to bring her back to their age."

"Peter was a good stepfather," Remus mused, "Andromeda helped him a lot with restoring his equilibrium."

"Speaking of your friends, when I think of last Christmas, it's a blessing that Bella and Sirius spend so much time abroad as reporters. I like them well enough, but I'm not getting any younger," Severus sighed. "Her daughter is one year too young. So there's no reason for Albus to allow her to attend school with the rest of them."

"But Severus darling, there have ever have been four marauders. Cinderella would have missed her friends. And I'm sure that as head of Slytherin you'll be only responsible for half of them."

"Yes, the other half will be your problem," Severus answered.

Remus had been the DADA teacher for ten years and head of Slytherin for five now.

"I'm sure that whatever the brats will do I can make up to you," he kissed his husband.

"Yes, I'm sure you can."

Fin

_Thanks to all readers who stayed with me to the end of this. I´m sorry, it took so long._


End file.
